El origen
by Nick Estevez
Summary: La paz se viene amenazada y Izuku Midoriya tiene que hacerle enfrente. Mientras tanto, una nueva chica llega a la ciudad llamada Artemisa, quien es una inmortal conflictuada con su pasado, relacionado con los sucesos históricos que dieron lugar al mundo de los héroes, tal como se conoce hoy en día. Ambos tendrán que enfrentar sus demonios internos y las consecuencias de sus actos.
1. Aclaraciones

Quisiera aclarar los poderes de mi personaje OC.

A continuación voy a decir cosas ilógicas y medio científicas nada relacionado con la realidad. También habrá dentro de esta historia

_**La inmortalidad**_

Cómo ya se sabe, ella no puede morir. Gracias a que sus células no envejecen y su regeneración celular es muy avanzada. Por lo cual, es inmune a los Quirks de desintegración como el de Tomura Shigaraki.

Dato extra

Ella tiene las enfermedades inactivas dentro de su organismo. Adquiridas de diversas epidemias.

1) Bendición del Shinigami.

Es un poder dónde al hacer contacto con una persona o ser. Está envejecerá hasta que está muera o poder transmitir enfermedades hacia las personas para prolongar la muerte.

2) Debilidades

Si no come, su regeneración será más lenta, hasta que se podría parar totalmente.

Pero desafortunadamente aún con sus heridas, su habilidad para morir jamás será atrofiada.

Ok seria todo en la descripción de sus poderes. Ahora vamos en la segunda aclaración.

Voy a inventarme la fecha o fechas del boom de los superhéroes.

...

Bien. Ya aclarado todo, espero que lo disfruten y dejen un comentario para sugerencias. Por que la verdad se complican las comas a la hora de escribir :v

...

Correo.

Remitente:Haganakure10

Destinatario: /error/ usuario no encontrado.

17 de Noviembre de 2045

Hola. Este es un mensaje corto.

Sabes quién soy.

Si lees esto, cuál sea tu nombre ahora, espero que leas este correo electrónico y no lo borres, como mis demás cartas físicas. Si que fue difícil localizar tu coreo electrónico. O eso espero.

Se que han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos hemos visto y aún estas afligida lo que pasó. Pero necesito que leas esto, por que es algo sumamente importante. Dependerá de la paz por la que tu, yo y miles de personas luchamos en el pasado.

All For One está vivo y más fuerte que nunca. Tiene una organización que atacó a la academia y varias veces al nuevo heredero. Necesito que vengas a Japón. Has que esto no se repita. No importa cuánto huyas de tu pasado, siempre te va alcanzar.

Se que lo harás, se que no serás una cobarde. Te esperaré cada día en el café en dónde nos conocimos. Sabes que soy terco y lo haré. Pediré tu café favorito, tal como el viejo lo hacia.

Posdata: Si no eres quien me refiero bórralo y si eres la mujer inmadura inmortal que conocí. Piénsalo y ve ahí.

...

Correo.

17 de Noviembre de 2046

Destinatario:Haganakure10

Remitente: /desconocido/

Hola niño. Mi nombre actual es Artemisa por si te lo preguntabas. Sinceramente no me atreví a borrar tu correo por vergüenza. Incluso después de un año.

Sinceramente me siento aún más tonta por no contestarte todos estos años. Desde que lo leí me sentí una cobarde, no fui valiente como creías que fuera. No tengo el coraje suficiente para enfrentarme a Yagi, ni a AFO. Y ahora seguramente el nuevo heredero este muerto y yo aquí ahogándome en mis penas en alcohol.  
Y no comprendo por qué me ves útil ahora mismo. Pero, lo pensé por un rato y ...

Sonara muy hipócrita , pero si aún me esperas y creo que es así, y si el heredero aún está vivo, yo iré a Japón y te escucharé. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti y por Nana.

Entonces... Te veré en una semana.

Atte. Una cobarde inmortal.

...


	2. I

"Aquel que no conoce su historia está condenado a repetirla"

Napoleón Bonaparte.

( 1 )

La noche era tormentosa, la luvia no cesaba y parecía que una inundación en la aldea era lo más próximo a suceder. Combinando con el horrible frio de esta región, era un lugar de mierda para vivir. Un lugar en el cual alejarse sería lo ideal, pero aun con todo esto, no podía echarme para atrás. Aunque el miedo me invadiera.

-Ya casi nos acercamos. Debemos estar atentos ante los guardias.

No podía distinguir la voz de la persona que dijo eso, el sonido de la lluvia y los fuertes vientos me lo impedían. Estábamos en un grupo de masomenos 100 civiles, armados con lo que podían. Desde pequeños rifles, hasta machetes que utilizaban para cortar la vegetación de la montaña. Caminando lentamente en hilera Luego de eso, yo le grite a la persona para contestarle lo que dijo. Aunque no la viera.

\- ¡¿Qué tanto estamos cerca?!

-Puaj! El lodo se metió ente mis botas.

Dijo un civil a lado mío. Yo también pude sentir su incomodidad. El suelo montañoso parecía como si fuera una gelatina a punto de derretirse.

-¡A menos de dos kilometros!

Al oír su voz a través de la gente de mi grupo, supe quien era y en donde estaba. Rápidamente corrí hacia adelante, evitando a los que estaban enfrente de mí. Tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos.

\- ¡Este idiota no deja de adelantarse!

Dije frustrada y a la vez feliz por acercarnos a nuestro objetivo. Cuando llegue finalmente hasta el final de la interminable hilera. Pude verlo en frente de mí, parado sobre una roca enorme, viendo a través de unos binoculares hacía en frente, donde se veía luces artificiales al fondo del bosque montañoso, muy tenues, pero se veía algo. Mientras lo hacia el me dijo.

-La paciencia lo es todo, recuérdalo por toda la eternidad. Por lo que oí corriste hacia aquí como una niña que le acaban de regalar un dulce.

-Lo dices tú, que no eres inmortal.

Dije un poco ofendida. Pero el replico riéndose de mi respuesta.

-Se aplica a todos por igual, incluyendo a un ser con poderes como tu…

Tenia que admitir que tenía razón. Tanto esfuerzo por encontrarlo valió la pena, impacientarme era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Ahora tenemos que rodear…

Cuando el finalmente se quito sus binoculares, una bala paso rozándole el rostro y cayo al suelo. Luego vi que un explosivo, tal vez un mortero exploto cerca de la hilera, a unos pocos metros de nosotros. Vi a muchos salir volando y siendo heridos. Los sonidos de disparos aumentaron entre nosotros y el enemigo. Saqué mi rifle y me puse en posición a lado de otra roca cercana y comencé a disparar al enemigo.

-Mierda! ¡Nos traicionaron!

Oí decir a mi amigo herido, quien estaba a penas dos metros de mí, cubriéndose en la misma roca en que cayo. Tenia el rostro sangrando y parecía que una parte de su ojo desapareció. Disparaba con su pistola, con desesperación.

-¡Son demasiados!

Dijo un aliado, disparando al enemigo cerca de un árbol.

-¡Ayuda!

Dijo otro en el suelo con las tripas salidas por los impactos de bala, mientras que otros compañeros heridos lo auxiliaban sacándolo del lugar.

-Mierda! ¡Van a morir hijos de puta!

Dije furiosa disparando, a los enemigos, quienes caían uno a uno. caían como moscas.

De repente el sonido de otro mortero se oyó disparándose, y callo en un grupo de aliados cercanos. Su sangre logro caer a mi rostro y mi boca también.

-¡No solo son uno! ¡Hay varios morteros o cañones!

Dije desesperarada para que los demás se retiraran. Pero no parecían oírme, al parecer no creo hubiera mucha gente que me oyera. Pues varios proyectiles de morteros cayeron en distintos puntos, destrozándonos totalmente. después del primer ataque, solo pude ver humo y ese olor característico a ceniza y carne quemada. Sinceramente nuestro numero se redujo, por lo que pude ver a menos de 20 de nosotros y no todos de una pieza.

\- ¡jefe!

Le grite a mi amigo, quien estaba en la misma roca, tosiendo por el humo.

\- ¡Debemos retirarnos!

El me respondió furiosamente.

-¡No nos van a dejar! Tenemos que luchar.

El en su desesperación corrio hacia atrás, agarro un arma de un aliado muerto y luego corrio de nuevo, pero hacia en frente.

-¡fenómeno! Voy a distraerlos y tu ordenas la retirada a los demás.

\- ¡¿Qué?¡ ¡No lo hagas!

El corrio en frente hacia su propia muerte, disparando al enemigo con una puntería envidiable. No quería creerlo, pero su estrategia funciono, los enemigos se concentraron mas en el que en los demás. Pero…

-¡No lo dejare!

Corrí hacia él, pero a la vez oí el sonido de un solo proyectil, era obvio que querían terminar el trabajo. Calculaba que llegaría en menos de pocos segundos, hacia nuestra posición y la de él, no tenía tiempo que perder. Corrí hacia él, aun con el dolor de las balas que llegaban a mi cuerpo. Al llegar hacia él, lo empuje lo mas fuerte posible, eso hizo que cayera cerca de un árbol.

-Corre! guía a los demás!

No pude decir nada más, por que un mortero cayo cerca de mí, el jefe se cubrió un poco con el árbol, pero en mi caso recibí toda la metralla, después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

(2)

Sin previo aviso, me desperté exaltada. Estaba confundida, me costaba respirar y mi corazón estaba palpitando.

"Mierda"

Me arremetí a mi misma por tener otra pesadilla. Odiaba tener que recordar mi pasado, a través de pesadillas por el resto de mis días. Por más que trataba de no hacerlo, era inevitable.

\- ¡Oh por dios!

Eso fue muy notorio para la persona que estaba a lado en mío, en el avión. Solo pudo darme una mirada, como si fuera una rara o fenómeno.

-Señorita, usted necesita un psiquiatra-dijo la señora de mediana edad-.

"Y usted necesita menos maquillaje, se le nota bastante la edad, aunque lo oculte" me dije a mi misma, molesta por su comentario.

-eh….

Al parecer, por lo que note, los que estaban en el asiento de atrás y adelante no dijeron nada y me dedicaron la misma mirada. De ahí me preguntaba "¿Que había pasado?"

-Señorita…

Una azafata joven y rubia se puso a lado de mi asiento, con una cara de preocupación me comento.

\- ¿Usted está bien? Pues los pasajeros alrededor suyo me han comentado que usted ha estado gritando cosas mientras dormía, como si tuviera una pesadilla. ¿Requiere algo? Algo para que usted se sienta cómoda o tranquila.

Lo pensé por un momento y le dije.

\- ¿Tiene vodka?

-No. No está permitido y ¿usted es mayor de edad?

Como odio esa pregunta. Soy mayor que tu abuela, jovencita.

-Si. ¿algún problema? -dije enfadada.

-No ninguno-dijo nerviosa-Pero tenemos té relajante en la parte de atrás. ¿Quiere una taza?

-Si, como sea-Dije sin ganas-.

Ella se despidió y siguió su camino. Luego empecé a leer una revista sobre unas jovencitas encueradas, que bailaban ese "Reggaetón", ese género que no debió haberse creado. Para mi desgracia era la única revista disponible y mi pantalla en frente de mí, solo ponía películas que no me gustaba.

"Damas y caballeros, gracias por volar con LATAM Airlines, nos acercamos al aeropuerto de Narita, en menos 20 minutos comenzaremos el descenso. Recuerden ponerse el cinturón de seguridad a la hora de aterrizar. Gracias por su atención"

-Al fin…

Dije dejando la revista y estirándome después de casi 12 horas de vuelo directo.

-Qué bueno que estamos a punto de aterrizar ¿No?

Volteé y vi a un viejo de mas 70 o 60 años, con un simple suéter azul, pantalones cafés y zapatos negros clásicos. Lo mas característico que vi fue una gorra con el símbolo de la bandera de Estados Unidos. Siendo sinceros es uno de los pocos países que no es simplemente de mi agrado.

\- ¿Muy fanático de su país? -dije con un poco de desagrado-.

\- ¿Ah esto? -dijo señalando a su gorra- Si soy norteamericano, pero no muy fanático. Tengo una nieta estudiando aquí como intercambio y ella fue quien me regalo esta gorra cuando se fue de casa.

Mi semblante cambio un poco, me comenzó a agradarme este sujeto.

-Veo que viene a visitarla.

-Si, sus padres andan ocupados en sus trabajos y fui el único que pudo ir.

-Usted es un buen abuelo-dije sonriendo- desearía haber tenido un abuelo que me visitara-dije nostálgica-.

-Pero tienes a tus padres ¿verdad?

Desafortunadamente no.

-Si -mentí- ellos viven aquí. Yo nada mas fui de visita a Colombia.

-Me alegro por ti jovencita.

-Si, jeje….

Aunque no lo parezca, me odio a misma por mentirle a la gente quien soy. Es como si no tuviera una identidad propia. Pero, no puedo quejarme, esta es la vida que elegí.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me ofreció la mano.

-Artemisa Yukimura-de nuevo mentí- Mi madre es de Grecia y mi padre Japones. Por eso el nombre. Soy estudiante.

Se la recibí. Sinceramente lo elegí por un libro de la biblioteca.

-Mi nombre es Kurt Davis. Exingeniero retirado del ejército.

No lo supe al principio, pero vi su placa colgada en su cuello. Y eso confirmo lo que dijo, y también me trajo recuerdos desagradables también.

"El maldito ejercito norteamericano" dije con repulsión.

\- ¿Lucho en alguna guerra?

Le pregunte.

-Se que sonara feo, proviniendo de mi y de este viaje. Yo en mi juventud, luche en Tokio en la gran guerra de 1973. Yo solo era un soldado de infantería. Afortunadamente sobrevivir e hice mi familia.

Aunque estuvo ahí, yo no lo culpo. Todos fuimos obligados a ello.

-Oye… cambiando tema…. Te recomiendo jovencita que para las pesadillas, imagines lo más preciado por ti, un recuerdo bueno y así el sonido de los disparos o esas pesadillas terminaran.

Me quede perpleja. "¿Acaso dije algo de más?" De nuevo me arremetí a mi misma, por eso, no me gusta no viajar con traficantes.

-Yo a tu edad me reclutaron a la fuerza. Se como te sientes. Aunque me imagino que lo hicieron mucho antes a ti. Yo no te juzgo por ello. Todos tomamos un camino diferente… sabes...-dijo con la voz mas dulce que un abuelo pueda decir- hay un dicho que mi padre decía "Cuando té pasa algo traumático en tu vida, puedes tomar uno de dos caminos: Puedes deprimirte, o puedes decir, no me importa. Haré lo que quiero hacer". Resumiéndolo, para superar esto, ten cerca a las personas que mas quieres.

"Pero, yo no tengo a nadie y no creo tenerlo jamás"

"Comenzaremos el descenso, abróchense los cinturones de seguridad"

-Parece que nos separaremos señorita Artemisa, espero que su familia la reciba con los brazos abiertos.

-Eso espero…

"Torino" Supongo que es el único que podría considerarse algo cercano. Solo espero que estés en esa cafetería.

( 3) (Omnipresente)

-Oye Aiko.

\- ¿Sí?

\- No te da cosa ese anciano de la mesa 6. Digo ha estado un año entero aquí pidiendo una taza de café. Con una rosa en la mano, en un traje elegante. ¿Acaso no se rinde? Quien sea que espere, no va a venir.

-Mas bien ¿Es romántico no? Esperando un amor durante tanto tiempo. Yo pienso que debería haber más hombres así ¿no?

-Yo digo que es estupidez. Ya debería darse cuenta.

Aquellas meseras no se daban cuenta de que el aquel señor las oía desde esa distancia. Pero era poco lo que importaba. El solo se limitaba observar la rosa que tenia en las manos, practicando las palabras que le diría a ella y como lo haría. Tal como lo ha hecho un año entero.

-¿Estaré bien arreglado?

Dijo Gran Torino, arreglándose el cabello. Su nerviosismo aumentaba cada vez más, hasta llevo en su mochila, un perfume antiguo. Y con ello, se echó un poco en su cuello.

-Si no le dices, lo hare yo.

-Oye Rin, ¡no lo hagas!

-¡Míralo!

Cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a Gran Torino. De repente una chica hermosa entro a la cafetería con una maleta de ruedas en la mano. El jefe de la mesera "Rin" le dijo.

-Oye Rin-san, es una clienta muéstrale la mesa.

Rin de mala manera se acerco a la chica y le dijo.

-Hola Bienvenido a la cafetería Yoshimura. Hay alguna mesa…

-No. Yo espero a alguien….

-Quien es. Tal vez pueda checar en la lista para ver quien es…

-Claro. Su nombre es Sorahiko Torino.

La chica se quedo perpleja. Volteo para ver al anciano con la rosa en su mano…

-Segura que es…. ¿No se habrá equivocado de nombre?

-No. Es el.

La chica en shock le señalo la mesa donde estaba el.

-Mesa numero 6….

-Gracias

La chica hizo una reverencia, tal como lo dicta la cultura japonesa. después de que ella se dirigiera ahí, la chica seguía en shock. Mientras tanto…

-¿Aun sigues utilizando ese feo perfume que te regale?

El anciano volteo y la vio. Se veía tal como la recordaba.

-Veinte años sin verte Artemisa. Es mu…mucho tiempo. Te ves hermosa…

Le ofreció su rosa a ella. Después de tantas marchitas, esa era la afortunada.

-Tu no has cambiado nada niño.

Ella lo acepto con gusto y se dispuso a olerla. Eso le trajo muchos recuerdos.

-Siéntate…

El dijo emocionado, el aun con la cadera adolorida y con su bastón le ayudo a sentarse ofreciéndole la silla. Ya cuando ambos estuvieron finalmente sentados, el empezó la conversación.

-A Nana le hubiera encantado estar aquí…

"Nana" Creo que sería una de las pocas personas que fueron mis mejores amigos. Como la extraño.

Fin del Capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Dejen un comentario para ver sus opiniones al respecto para mejorar, jeje


	3. II

_**Aclaración: Esto se ubica directamente después de la derrota All For One y la perdida de Poder de All migth. Ósea, antes del arco de las pasantías. Según yo (No soy muy bueno con las fechas, ni con la ubicación del año escolar y voy a modificar algunas por el beneficio de la trama) Las pasantías son a principios diciembre y nos ubicamos de 24 de noviembre. Así que ya explicado esto. ¡Continuemos**_!

_**(4)**_

-¡Otra vez! Recuerden que los enemigos que enfrenten en el futuro van a ver cualquier debilidad ,por más mínima que sea. Así que Midoriya ¡levántate!

-Si-dije adolorido y cansado- sensei.

Hoy definitivamente hoy no es mi día y parece empeorar cada vez más. No hace mucho que inicio el segundo año y los profesores aumentaron la dificultad en los entrenamientos, todo causado por los constantes ataques de la liga de villanos.

-Bakugo, recuerda que los brazaletes que la señorita Hatsume nos proporcionó limitan tu fuerza física, por lo cual si actúas impulsivamente este ejercicio sería inútil e irías a la enfermería como lo hace regularmente Midoriya.

Como dijo Aizawa-sensei. La clase de hoy consiste en pelear en condiciones anormales, utilizando brazaletes que limitan nuestra fuerza física y que la finalidad de esta es aumentar nuestra resistencia cuando un enemigo nos pone en desventaja.

-Cada uno pónganse en un extremo de la arena-dijo señalando dichos extremos- Peleen de forma que excedan sus límites, pero no se maten en el intento. Detendré sus habilidades cuando sea necesario.

Kachan y yo nos pusimos en posición en cada extremo de la arena, mientras que nuestros compañeros igual que exhaustos que nosotros miraban expectantes de nuestro enfrentamiento.

-¡Espero que ganes Midoriya! ¡Aposte cinco mil yenes por ti con Kirishima!

Grito Kaminari emocionado, mientras que Kirishima le siguió.

-¡Bakugo no pierdas de forma humillante! perderé mi mesada si lo haces.

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡Muere!...

Le contesto Kachan enojado como siempre.

-¿Listos?

Grito el sensei, mientras que nosotros nos pusimos en posición de pelea.

-¡Empiecen!

Ambos corrimos hacia enfrente, preparándonos para quien diera el primer golpe. Yo lo intente utilizando solamente el 5% Detroit Smash, para golpear su rostro. Concentre mi energía en mi cuerpo para que sea efectivo. Pero Bakugo fue más rápido, con un brazo desvió mi golpe , eso hizo que mi defensa quedara expuesta y concentro un golpe explosivo en mi abdomen.

-¡Muere!

Sentí la onda expansiva de su golpe y sentí las quemaduras en mi piel. Eso hizo que volará diez metros sobre el suelo hasta golpear la pared, rompiendo un poco el concreto del complejo. Lo siguiente que sentí fue el frio del suelo.

-Tres de tres victorias ¡Bakugo es el ganador! Y por cierto por destruir el inmobiliario de la escuela otra vez, deberás cortar con un cortador de uñas el césped de la zona habitacional de los chicos.

-¡Que!...

Dijo furiosamente y se puso en una pose amenazante.

-Recuerda que yo puedo suprimir tu quirk. O ¿qué prefieres? Que le de la cuenta de los daños al inmobiliario escolar a tu madre o hacer lo que dije.

Aun herido, pude sentir el miedo que impregnaba a Kachan, cosa que sorprendió a todos. Resignado el contesto.

-Préstame el corta uñas por favor.

Aizawa saco uno de su bolsillo izquierdo y se lo aventó y este lo cacho. Luego se fue murmurando todas las groserías posibles en todos los idiomas posibles, incluído el ruso. Si que estaba enojado.

Ya terminado el espectáculo, mis compañeros me auxiliaron a levantarme. Ya masomenos cuando estuve de pie, pude escuchar los reclamos de Kaminari.

-¡Maldito seas Midoriya!-dijo llorando- ¡Perdí mis ahorros de un mes con Kirishima!

-Que pobre eres si consideras esto tus ahorros-comento Jirou-

-Cállate!-le contesto aun mas enojado y llorando aún más-

-¡Gracias, compañero! Eres el mejor-me felicito Kirishima mientras sostenía y contaba un fajo de billetes- me hiciste el día.

No diría lo mismo del mío. Mientras que mis demás compañeros me preguntaban si estaba bien, yo sentí un dolor horrible en mi estómago.

-Te ves mal-Comento Lida- deberías ir ¡Otra vez! a la enfermería.

-Parece ser tu segunda habitación-rio Mineta- De casualidad ¿Hay una cama con tu nombre?

Me engañaría a mí mismo si le dijese que no.

-Lida tiene razón-Dijo Aizawa interrumpiendo- ¿Quién se lo lleva? ¿A quién le toca?

-Yo- dijo Mina- Me toca el día de hoy. Mañana le toca a Mineta y ayer le tocó a Koji.

Si. Tal como se oye, tanto he tenido que ir, que mis compañeros van por turnos para llevarme.

Luego Aizawa habló

-Todos los demás, vayan a la cafetería a comer, tienen dos horas de tiempo libre fuera de la academia y luego vayan a sus habitaciones. Los demás grupos también estarán, por lo que la comida se acabara, les recomiendo que se apuren.

Todos los demás celebraron por lo que dijo, pero creo que para Kachan no será tan de su agrado la noticia. Luego todos se retiraron rápidamente a la dicha cafetería.

-Vamos Deku. Sostente de mi cuello-dijo Mina- Veo que tu pierna tiene una severa quemadura.

Ahorita que lo vi, apenas me empezó a doler. Eso indico que la adrenalina se me acabo. Cuando nos dirigíamos a la salida, alguien nos interrumpió.

-Deku...

Volteamos y vimos que era Uraraka. Se veía nerviosa, nerviosa con hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Mina con desagrado- Tengo que llevarlo a la enfermería. A ti toca los lunes.

Se me olvido comentar, que considero los lunes como el peor día de la semana.

-Vete Ochaco. Los demás están en la cafetería. Te están esperando.

Lo comenté con la mayor seriedad que pude.

-Yo quería hablar contigo sobre...

-¡¿No ves que estoy en esta condición?! Necesito ir a la enfermería. Lo que pasó, pasó. ¿No dijiste que tenías nuevos amigos en el otro grupo? ¿Cuándo te cambiaran de grupo?

-Yo...-Dijo aun mas nerviosa- lo siento.

-Ya vámonos Deku-dijo Mina aun mas molesta-

-Si-mire a Uraraka aun con más desagrado- vámonos.

Nos alejamos del salón de combates, dejando a Ochaco sola. Sinceramente me sentí mal por hablarle con desagrado, pero no puedo perdonarla tan fácilmente.

Mientras que nos dirigíamos a la enfermería. Mina y yo empezamos a platicar sobre cosas triviales.

-¿Que harás en tu tiempo libre Mina?

-Tal vez vaya al parque del centro a practicar mi skateboard, estoy un poco oxidada.

-No sabia que eras tan buena. ¿Qué tan buena eres?

-¿Me creerías que fui a las nacionales?

-Wow ¿Y ganaste?

-No. Me descalificaron por destruir la pista con mi ácido. En ese tiempo no tanto control con mi quirk y darle una paliza al juez.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Solo te diré que era un pervertido. Hubieras visto a Kirishima riéndose-rio un poco- pero no hablemos de mí, si no de ti. ¿Qué harás tu?

-Tal vez visitar a mi madre. No la he visto en mucho tiempo y le podía regalar algo. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

-Una rosa o una taza con la frase "La mejor mama del mundo"

-¿Te funciono?

-No. Mi madre "accidentalmente a propósito" lo derritió con su ácido. Siendo sinceros era una fea tasa. Pero tal vez con la tuya funcione.

-Lo intentare. Oye... ¿De nuevo en tu habitación para ver películas? En la noche.

-Claro. Solo que no hagas nada de ruido. Momo tiene sueños raros y se despierta ocasionalmente.

-traeré dulces cuando vaya a la ciudad.

-Hecho, pero no de los baratos.

-Lo dice la señorita "Rica"

-claro "Tacaño"

Ambos nos empezamos a reír (Aunque la herida me doliera) Mina y yo nos hemos convertido en mejores amigos desde aquel "Incidente", pero tratamos no hacer mucho ruido con eso. La salida en las noches, son nuestro secreto. Cuando al fin llegamos a la enfermería. La señorita Chiyo nos atendió.

-¿Cómo esta mi cliente frecuente? ¿Trajiste tu tarjeta de herido frecuente?

No era broma. Ella me cobra 10 dólares por consulta (¡tal como se oye! y por eso tengo que ir a las casas de cambio cada semana) y me hace descuento con su tarjeta que me regaló. ¿Cuándo me empezó a cobrar? Desde la 29 veces que me atendió. Después de me la sellara, ella me pregunto.

-¿Ahora quien fue el que hirió? ¿La rubia musulmana? ¿La copia japonesa de zuko? ¿el pikachu humano? ¿el francés? o ¿el robot con turbinas?

-El primero.

-Oye Deku..-interrumpió Mina- tengo que irme al centro a practicar, no era broma lo que te dije. Nos vemos en donde acordamos ¿Vale?

-Vale-le sonreí-

Luego de que ella se fuera, Chiyo me pregunto.

-¿Que procedimiento hacemos esta vez?

-El de la herida tipo 2 y tipo 7

De tantas veces que Kachan me ha mandado al hospital en nuestras peleas (No es que siempre pierda, pero siempre me sobre exijo) ya hemos clasificado las heridas que me hace siempre.

-Para la quemadura de la pierna, un parche.

Me lo colocó en la herida, primero sentí dolor y luego frio.

-Ya sabes. Cuando te bañes intenta no mojar tanto el parche y en la herida tipo 7...

Me quite la camisa para que ella viera mejor, luego vino lo incómodo. Me acosté en la camilla y luego me besó en el estómago y luego sentí que me curaba mas fácilmente. Luego de que terminara me puse la camisa.

-No creas que para mí no es incómodo besarte en cada herida que te haces, pero como me pagas, no hay problema. Por ahora tienes suficiente energía para estar despierto y moverte. Pero no hagas actividad física por el resto del día, eso involucra tu quirk ¿Me entendiste?

-Si. Si entendí.

-Ahora disfruta lo que te queda de tu tiempo libre Midoriya.

-Lo haré.

Al salir de la enfermería pensé "Creo que si me apuro lograre llegar a mi casa a visitarla" y me dispuse a seguir mi camino.

_**(5)**_

-Espero esto funcione Torino ¡o si no me las vas a pagar!

Estaba sentada en mi auto prestado por un traficante que conozco por aquí y me dispuse a esperar cerca de la entrada de la escuela al próximo heredero.

-¡Mierda! Como quisiera tener un cigarrillo en mis manos, pero como es una escuela no creo que vendan cerca.

Veía a los chicos salir de la escuela, pero me llamo unos que se acercaron a un tipo de la peor calaña y les ofrecía cigarrillos.

-Me pregunto cuanto costará unos. ¡Demonios! Recuerdo que antes estaban mas baratos que ahora. Ya que, me llevare unos 500 yenes para estos.

Cuando iba agarrar mi dinero de la guantera, vi a un chico de cabello totalmente verde salir. Rápidamente saqué mi celular y vi la foto que me mando Torino. Un adolescente, cabello verde, con pecas y medio tierno. Solo espero que no sea tan tierno a tal punto de ser débil.

-No he hecho esto en mucho tiempo...

De repente recordé la conversación que tuve con Torino en la cafetería hace algunas horas. No fue muy bien que digamos.

_**(...)**_

-No- dije furiosa, nerviosa y asustada- ¡Ni en un millón de años!

Sali apurada de la cafetería con mi equipaje en la mano, lista para tomar un taxi al aeropuerto.

-¡Espera Artemisa!-decía cansado-

El pobre si que la edad lo alcanzo, hace veinte años me hubiera alcanzado en un santiamén, pero ahora apenas puede mantener el ritmo.

-¡No puedes echarte para atrás!-grito furioso- No puedes huir para siempre.

-¿Qué tal si Yagi se entera que entreno a su discípulo sin permiso? El me odia, con el poco poder o el mínimo que tenga lo va a utilizar para destruirme. Cosa que dudo porque prácticamente no puedo morir. ¡Pero eso no importa!

-Se lo que implica. No creas que te cite aquí por nada. Sabes lo poderoso que es AFO, y las consecuencias de esta guerra con el que ha durado ¡décadas!.

Cuando dijo eso ya estaba enfrente de mí.

-Te traje aquí por que siento que Yagi en sus días buenos, podría haberse considerado el más hábil y poderoso heredero y un símbolo de la paz como nunca haberse visto. Pero el carece de algo que ni siquiera Nana ni yo se lo pudo enseñar. La habilidad de ser "Maestro" lo he visto innumerables veces con el chico y hay cosas que omite que debería enseñarle a ese chico.

-Pero yo...

-¿Quién convirtió a Yagi en uno de los más poderosos héroes que la historia haya conocido? Pues Nana y ¿Quién entreno a Nana?

-Yo...

-Sabes bien como es mi intuición. Lo siento en los huesos. Ese chico puede darle fin esta guerra. Solo necesita a otra persona que lo guie en el camino correcto y ese eres tú. Sabes bien que tengo la razón.

Aprete mis puños lo mas fuerte posible. Respiré hondo y le dije.

-Acepto. Con una sola condición, además de la obvia con Yagi.

-¿Cuál es?

-Cuando termine de hacer lo que tengo aquí. Cuando vea que el chico sea capaz y vaya a más allá de mis expectativas. Me desapareceré otro siglo más. Sin ningún intento de contacto por cualquiera ¿Entendido?

Pude sentir su tristeza, pero eso era lo correcto. Pero para mi sorpresa cambio su expresión rápidamente y me sonrió.

-Acepto. Pero verte una vez más, fue mas que suficiente para mí. Se que ya no se puede cambiar el pasado y ya no somos lo que éramos. Pero, me alegro haberte convencido luego de tantos años y le des otra oportunidad a tu yo anterior.

Luego pude ver sus lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Pero no era de tristeza, si no de felicidad. Pude recordar la única época que fui "Feliz" con el trio y todo lo que vivimos. Nana, yo, Torino contra el mundo. Tenia que recompensarlo de alguna forma, pues yo fui la única persona que lo abandono. Pues no se me ocurrió otra forma que agacharme y darle un beso. Cuando nos separamos, el pobre estaba totalmente rojo.

-Por los años esperados-le sonreí- Espero que me perdones.

-Te perdono...Pandita.

Al oír eso me puse roja y luego le di una cachetada.

-Arruinaste el momento. Ya te dije hace décadas que no me dijeras así.

-valió la pena

Dijo riendo de forma sospechosa. Mientras yo cruce los brazos enfadada.

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a ese tal Izulu...

-Se llama Izuku Midoriya y estudia en la misma que estudio Yagi.

-Ah... jamás creí volver ahí en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo esta esa rata super desarrollada? ¿Sigue siendo subdirector?

-¿Nezu? Sigue igual de loca por las matemáticas que siempre y ahora es director. El antiguo murió degollado por un villano hace algunos años.

-Wow. Por mas que le dije, jamás quería ser director.

-Cuando le comenté que tendría mucho poder acepto con gusto.

-Nezu. Jamás cambiaras jeje- comente mientras recordaba cosas graciosas- Entonces... ¿cómo es el chico? ¿tienes una foto?...

-Artemisa, nadie imprime fotos hoy en día-comento Torino-.

-¡Ya lo sé! Para mi que fue un error quitar los rollos de las cámaras y esa cosa digital.

Dije enfadada con los brazos cruzados, haciendo un puchero.

-No importa cuánto pase el tiempo, siempre se te vera rara en ti comentando cosas anticuadas.

-¡Olvídalo! Envíamelo por mensaje.

Torino saco su teléfono y exploro en sus fotos buscando una foto del chico. Cuando al fin lo encontró, le di mi numero y me lo envió. Era una foto donde estaba Yagi y el, posando de una forma rara. Y observe el aspecto físico del chico.

-Lo dije antes y lo diré ahora. Los herederos siempre tendrán gustos raros para sus otros herederos.

-Si te apuras ahora y consigues un auto. Podrás interceptarlo saliendo de la escuela. Todos los días desde hace poco, los dejan salir por dos horas. Recuerda, se sabe defender bien, no lo traigas a la fuerza, gánate su confianza, será más fácil si le dices que vas de mi parte. Es confiable explícale la situación y lo entenderá, pero dudo que acepte por el cariño que le tiene a Yagi. ¿Entendiste?

-Claro...

De repente tuve miedo y nerviosismo. Luego pensé "¿Terminará mal como siempre o esta vez será diferente?"

_**(...)**_

-Ok tengo que acercarme lentamente.

Encendí el auto y con el mismo lo empecé a seguir en la acera. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, le dije.

-¡Oye chico!

Pero no me oyó.

-¡CHICO!

Aunque grite mas fuerte, no me oyó. Luego soné el claxon y ni eso me oyó. Lo detuve un momento y el siguió. Empecé a preguntarme, por que no me escuchaba. Hasta que ví un par de cables saliendo de su oído.

-¡Estos niños de hoy en día!-Comente frustrada-.

Tenia el plan de acercarme mas y con mi mano quitarle los audífonos. Pero yo y mi estupidez me cobraron factura, pise el lado equivocado y acelere, como estaba medio cerca de él, termine atropellándolo. Lo avente como un metro en la acera. Sali asustada del coche y examine sus signos vitales.

-Sigue respirando. No sangra y tampoco tiene otra cosa.

"Yagi y Nana me van a matar" dije exasperada.

Si la policía me ve con un chico en el suelo, cerca de un auto, van a pensar mal. Así que decidí cargarlo lo más rápido que pude y lo metí en la cajuela. Luego me metí al auto y dije.

-Lo siento chico llegaras tarde a la escuela-Dije frustrada-.

Encendí el auto de nuevo y di marcha hacia mi apartamento.

Fin del capítulo.

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Dejen un comentario para ver sus opiniones al respecto para mejorar, jeje**_


	4. III

_**Aclaración: Voy a mencionar a All Migth como Yagi, ya que es su nombre real y para no escribir tantas veces eso**_

_**(6) (Omnipresente)**_

En la principal estación de policía de Tokio, se hallaba una gran reunión con los altos mandos del ministerio de Justicia y los principales jefes de las grandes Agencias de héroes y su principal invitado es el ex símbolo de la paz "All Migth". Estaban organizados en una mesa rectangular, acomodados de tal forma que los héroes y los funcionarios estaban separados en cada lado de la mesa. Mientras que Yagi estaba parado en un extremo con una manta y una presentación proyectada a lado suyo. Cuando fue el momento indicado, el empezó con su explicación.

-Bien, iniciemos la reunión con el siguiente punto...

-¿Por qué el ministro de justicia no vino hoy a la reunión? A pesar de que fue invitado con anticipación hoy..

interrumpió Endeavor, con su típica seriedad ante todo.

-El señor Hashimoto dijo que tuvo otra reunión de emergencia de un asunto clasificado, por eso envió a representantes en su lugar. Además, nos informó que quería comunicarle una pregunta al ex símbolo de la paz y esa sería ¿Por qué la reunión? Su explicación vaga de una amenaza inminente deja que desear ¿No se supone que el villano All For One fue llevado a la famosa prisión del Tártaro? La misma que nuestro cuarto ministro histórico dijo "Impenetrable"

-All Migth y el Ministerio de Justica han llevado una estrecha relación desde hace años, demostrando confianza en sus acciones mutuas. Por lo cual seria una ofensa dudar de sus acciones. Estoy y estaré seguro de lo que tenga a decir a continuación.

Replico Nigtheye, mostrando una actitud hostil hacia el funcionario.

-Les recomiendo a ambas partes que escuchen lo que tenga que decir, sin mostrar actitudes hostiles entre ustedes.

Dijo Ryukyu calmando la situación.

-Gracias Dragon Heroine-dijo Yagi- Ahora, sin más interrupciones quisiera iniciar con el siguiente punto.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue apretar un punto y apareció fotos de la antigua guarida de All For One o lo que quedo de ella, luego de la batalla.

-Como ya sabrán ustedes, el equipo de investigación forense y la Universidad de Tokio lograron recuperar muestras de los experimentos realizados en aquel lugar. Lo que sabemos sobre ellos ahora es...

Cambio de fotografía y este mostro la fotografía de la criatura conocida como "Nozomu"

-Este sujeto, de gran cantidad muscular y habilidades de casi superaban las mías, la Liga de Villanos lo llamaba Nozomu. Las pruebas realizadas en el sujeto demostraron que posea distintas habilidades de distintos códigos genéticos, pero por fortuna se le logro identificar su identidad.

Cambio la foto por otro sujeto, su paraciencia era la de un joven extranjero.

-Marcus Donovan, la embajada norteamericana logro identificarlo como un estudiante universitario desaparecido en la prefectura de Narita hace dos años y lo preocupante es lo siguiente.

Cambio otra fotografía, pero esta vez era un cuadro de distintas personas de distintas nacionalidades. Alrededor eran como unos veinte.

-En las investigaciones posteriores al operativo en ese lugar, logramos encontrar mas muestras parecidas al sujeto "Nozumu" y con las mismas deformaciones, pero no vivas.

De repente varias manos se levantaron a preguntarle a Yagi, lo que acababa de explicar. De tantas eligió al de un héroe. Era el famoso Hawks

-¿Está diciendo que la organización que AFO lideraba secuestraba a jóvenes extranjeros? si es así, ¿Cuál era sus requisitos de selección?

Yagi le contesto.

-Al parecer la nacionalidad no le importaba, e incluso había algunos jóvenes connacionales en la lista.

-¿Cuál lista?-Contesto un funcionario-

-Eso nada mas era un ejemplo fotográfico para la presentación. La Universidad ha encontrado más de 2588 muestras de ADN. Se creen que se perdieron muchas más en la pelea y desafortunadamente solo 398 se lograron reconocer la identidad de quien poseía esos juegos de ADN. Había personas de casi todas las partes del mundo; mexicanos, estadounidenses, bolivianos, colombianos, franceses, rusos, chinos y connacionales.

-¿De que rango de edad son? Como dijo Hawks, ¿Qué requisitos específicos teorizaron que eran?

Pregunto EdgeShot.

-Cuando hable con los científicos con mi contacto de la policía y con los datos que nos proporcionamos. Teorizamos que elegían jóvenes sanos entre 20-30 años, la mayoría era turista y los engañaban con una clase de lugar turístico. Pero, también hayamos a niños, bebes, ancianos, enfermos de cáncer y diabetes, por lo cual, el rango de edad y salud no era priorizado. Sinceramente aun lo estamos investigando.

De repente otro funcionario levanto la mano.

-Si jefe de seguridad pública.

-¿Qué pretendían con esta masacre? No creo que lo hicieran sin un fin, específico.

Yagi le contesto.

-Pretendían desarrollar al soldado perfecto para derrotarme y con esto, teorizamos que no solo querían destruirme, si no al próximo héroe o policía que les estorbara en su camino. El ataque fallido a la escuela U.A, demostró sus intenciones en contra mía y del orden establecido.

Para su sorpresa Endeavor hablo de nuevo.

-Un ejército de super soldados ¿No? Como los que atacaron en la prefectura de Hosu hace varios meses.

Otro funcionario le contesto. Era el jefe de seguridad del área donde esta Hosu

-Recuerdo ese ataque, 40 civiles muertos y 12 policías también. Los describieron como "Monstruos salidos del infierno" Eran resistentes a las balas y los ataques de varios héroes profesionales ni les hicieron un rasguño.

Yagi hablo de nuevo.

-¡Es por eso la reunión! Estamos en una amenaza inminente, una que puede destruir la economía, la sociedad de Japón y lo que comente no es lo peor. Es su actual líder.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal revelación.

-¿Quién es?-Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo-.

-Tomura Shigaraki, alguien quien no tiene miedo o duda en atacar y destruir a quien se oponga a él. Quisiera tener una fotografía de él, pero ahora no la tengo disponible. Pero si identificados a sus cómplices.

Cambió de diapositiva y mostró las identidades y antecedentes de algunos, como Himiko, Twice, Mr compress.

-La organización "Liga de Villanos" está fortaleciéndose, según las investigaciones de inteligencia, su poder económico ha crecido gracias a los diversos atracos a bancos u otros crímenes. No podemos bajar la guardia solo por que AFO esta encarcelado. Por lo cual, propongo hacer un frente común en contra de ellos. Combinados con los esfuerzos del gobierno de la administración actual y con las principales agencias de héroes. No podemos dejar en alto esto. Lo que ocurrió hace meses, solo es el comienzo de una larga lucha...

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que el representante principal del ministro de justicia dijo.

-Le comunicaré la información al ministro y le diré su recomendación, obtendrá una respuesta dentro de un plazo de 15 a 30 días.

-¿¡Que?!

Al oír la respuesta del funcionario, su ira no hizo mas que aumentar considerablemente. Nunca le gusto la política, ni la burocracia, pero llego a su límite.

-Ahora si me disculpa...

-¡NO ES MOMENTO DE LA BUROCRACIA! Necesitamos acciones inmediatas y discutir la estrategia...

El representante directo del ministro contesto.

-Esto es pura especulación ¿Dónde está su diploma de genetista? ¿Por qué un experto no nos explicó esto y usted sí? ¿Hay algún testigo de sus investigaciones? Si no tiene alguna de estas cosas, no podemos hacer nada más que le comunicaremos lo que usted nos dijo al ministro. Ya será cuestión de el y su criterio aceptar su petición. Sinceramente creí esto duraría mucho, pero por ahora, solo nos queda despedirnos y desearle la mejor de las suertes...

De repente los funcionarios se levantaron e hicieron la típica reverencia de la cultura japonesa y se retiraron de la sala. Yagi no podía creer las acciones del gobierno ante lo que había dicho, en su furia golpeo la pared. Pero, esta no sufrió daño alguno, más bien su mano empezó a sangrar por el golpe recibido. Cuando tenía sus poderes esta hubiera tenido un gran hoyo, en su interior detestaba ser tan débil.

-No tienes que preocuparte All Migth. Creo que hablo por todos que si tomaremos tus palabras y tomaremos acciones ¿No?

Dijo Hawks.

-¡Claro! Ahora que lo recuerdo, a ellos no le interesa tomar acciones o nunca le han tomado interés a nuestras advertencias o acciones. Solo lo hacen cuando mejora su figura política o esta se ve amenazada. Siempre te han utilizado así y a nosotros también.

Contesto Ryukyu.

-Tengo contactos con agencias internacionales que nos pueden proporcionar ayuda y algunos policías. Si algo que odie mas que nada es la política.

Dijo Endeavor para la sorpresa de Muchos.

-Ahora dinos, ¿Qué sigue después?

Dijo EdgeShot

Definitivamente esto mejoro su animo el resto del día. Al fin sabia que tenía el apoyo de otras agencias que lo ayudarían en la lucha contra Tomura y su organización. Después de discutir la estrategia y sus acciones a futuro, ellos se retiraron a sus respectivas prefecturas. Mientras que Yagi y su amigo Naomasa Tsukauchi, un policía y amigo cercano, en una sala de descanso del mismo edificio.

-¡Deberías cuidarte! ya no eres tan fuerte como antes y esa mano sangrante demuestra mi punto.

Dijo Nao mientras servía un poco de café en dos tazas.

-Se que ya no soy fuerte-dijo mientras observaba su mano- pero la impotencia de ya no ser de gran ayuda es algo que me caracome. Mas por el hecho que mi pupilo todavía requiere muchas cosas que yo le enseñe y ¿Si esta en peligro? ¿Qué haré? Solo sentarme aquí viendo como todo se desmorona. ¡Ya oíste a esos burócratas! Desde que me retire ya no me toman en serio, es como si todos los años que pase con ellos no hubieran servido de nada. Tuve suerte que las agencias me escucharan, si no lo hubieran hecho, no sé qué habría hecho.

Cuando Nao termino de servir a las tazas y las agarro, le contesto.

-Ese joven ya no es un niño. ¿Cuántas veces sobrevivió sin tu ayuda? ¿Estuviste ahí cuando fue atacado incontables veces?

-Eh...

El dejo una taza en la mesa de madera y la suya la sostenía en su mano.

-Es cierto que a veces necesita de tu ayuda. Pero el también aprende sobre la marcha, otras personas lo tendrán que guiar además de ti. En cuanto tu "Inutilidad" ¿Quién en su sano juicio a sabiendas que lo pueden rechazar convoca a una reunión de un tema de suma importancia?" a sabiendas de que este retirado. Muchos grandes héroes lo dejan todo cuando se retiran, tu no. Siéntete afortunado de tus agallas.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, el empezó a disfrutar su café de la tarde.

En cuanto a Yagi. Esto lo dejo reflexionando y el aceptaba que su amigo tenía razón en cada punto que le había comentado. "Si Nana hubiera estado aquí y me viera en este estado deplorable, no se que hubiera dicho o pensado, probablemente me hubiera invitado a ese café antiguo cerca del aeropuerto de Narita, junto con Torino y... ¡Mejor lo olvido! Pasado es pasado, no quiero recordar cosas malas" pensó Yagi.

Cuando estaba a punto de saborear su café, su teléfono empezó a sonar, vio el contacto y el contesto.

-Si, Aizawa ¿qué quieres?

-Midoriya desapareció y lo estamos buscando.

-¡¿Qué?!

-La señorita Mina, nos comento que él se iba a dirigir a la casa de su madre a media hora de la escuela. Llamamos a su casa y ella nos comento que nunca llego ahí. Sus compañeros y profesores están buscando en el interior de la escuela y alrededores. La musulmana esta mas explosiva que antes. Creemos que fue la liga de villanos. Recomiendo que vengas aquí lo mas pronto posible para coordinar la búsqueda.

-¡Voy para allá!

Cuando creía que su día iba a mejorar, empeoro hasta llegar a esto.

-Nao necesito que te comuniques con personas desaparecidas y emitas un boletín de la desaparición de mi pupilo.

-¡Esto es malo! Bien lo haré-Dijo agarrando su teléfono y marcando-.

"Aguanta Midoriya Shonen, tu maestro te rescatará" dijo muy decidido.

(7)

Cuando recuperé la conciencia, tuve un terrible dolor de cabeza, mi espalda me dolía y mis brazos también. Poco a poco estaba recuperando la vista y cuando lo hice completamente, me vi en un apartamento vacío, sin muebles, sin cama, sin nada. Luego me di cuenta de que estaba amarrado de ambos brazos y piernas. Al principio no me preocupé por que tenía algo de fuerzas, más que suficiente para romper las cuerdas.

-¿Qué?

Por mas que intentaba romperlas, no podía.

\- ¿Has oído del Carfentanil?

De repente oí la voz de una chica y no sabía de donde proviene.

-Por si no lo sabias, es un opioide sintético que es 10 mil veces más potente que la morfina y 50 más que la heroína. En sí es una sustancia utilizada como agente en los tranquilizantes de elefantes y mamíferos grandes. Con este bebe, puedes suprimir las habilidades de tipos fuertes como tú. Aunque me sorprendes que sagas con todos tus sentidos intactos, debe ser por tus poderes.

De repente salió de las sobras una chica de cabello largo y oscuro, vestida con un tipo de chamarra de motociclista, y en sus manos vi una jeringa realmente grande. No sabia quien era, pero si estaba seguro de quien la envió.

-¿Eres de la liga de villanos? ¿Por qué no me llevaste ante tu jefe?

Ella al oírme dejo la jeringa en el suelo, se acerco a mi y con su dedo pulgar e índice formo un círculo y luego hizo un movimiento que con su dedo índice me golpeara ligeramente la frente.

-No tonto. Mas bien vine a ayudarte.

-Secuestrándome, drogándome y amarrándome en una silla en un lugar desconocido.

Dije un tanto enojado.

-Eso no fue parte del plan, es que te atropelle por accidente...

Creo que ella se dio cuenta de su error y se tapo su boca.

-¿¡ME ATROPELLASTE!? Ahora se porque tengo la espalda adolorida.

-¡Espera! Es que necesito explicarte la situación. Lo que pasa es que le estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo. Creo que tu lo conoces, es Torino.

-Si me ibas a contactarme para algo bueno ¿Por qué me drogaste?

-Me ibas a atacar cuando hubieras tenido la oportunidad ¿No?

Sinceramente ella tiene razón.

-Déjame explicarte, no soy tu enemiga. Vine aquí para ayudarte. Solo déjame una oportunidad ¿Sí?

Luego de darme un respiro largo y profundo para tranquilizarme, le dije.

-Hazlo, pero te advierto que si pretendes matarme o llevarme ante la liga, mis compañeros y mi maestro te van a detener.

Dije advirtiéndola sobre sus acciones y ella seriamente dijo.

-Ok. Primero la finalidad de que contactara es para entrenarte.

-¿¡Que?!

Sinceramente eso jamás me lo espere.

_**Fin del capítulo**_.

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Dejen un comentario para ver sus opiniones al respecto para mejorar, jeje**_


	5. IV

**Advertencia: Escenas fuertes en el capítulo.**

_**(8)**_

Mientras tanto, en un almacén abandonado de procesamiento de químicos, había varias personas colgadas de cabeza en un tubo de ventilación, con la boca sellada con cinta, gimiendo asustados ante la figura que tenían en frente de ellos. Era un hombre alto, con guantes negros con púas, botas militares, un traje negro con una capa incluida, con una capucha que le cubría su cabeza. Lo mas característico de su rostro era que le cubría una máscara militar de oxígeno.

-Hola señor Fujimoto. Líder de los últimos clanes Yakusas en Japón. Vaya que fue muy cobarde de su parte mandar a sus hombres a una muerte segura en su intento patético en eliminarme. Mas cobarde aun intentar huir del país en el aeropuerto más obvio. Además de cobarde, un idiota en intentar huir con su familia entera. Usted sabia que solo iba encárgame de usted y no ellos? – en una voz computadorizada-

Luego el hombre se agacho y le quito la cinta al hombre de cabeza.

-No les haga daño- dijo desesperado- tengo cuentas en el extranjero que le podrían hacer millonario, puedo decirle mis contactos en la política o con la policía.

-Lo siento ya tengo un empleador que me dio una buena paga por su cabeza.

De repente el recién mencionado señor Fujimoto, le brillo los ojos de un tono azul, de repente unos colmillos le salieron que sobresalían en su labio, y luego rugió.

-Por mas que lo intente no podrá librarse de la soga en que está colgado. Esta debilitado y sus brazos están destrozados por nuestro encuentro. Su muerte es inevitable.

-¡Maldito!

Sin previo aviso empezó a sonar un tono de llamada, al percatarse saco de su bolsillo izquierdo un celular y al verlo supo quien era.

-Esperen, los asesinare en la brevedad posible.

Primero le puso la cinta de nuevo y se alejo unos cuentos metros de sus víctimas y tomo la llamada.

-Hola jefe

-¿Ya localizaste a Fujimoto?

-Si. Su familia y yo nos estamos divirtiendo.

-Recuerda que te pagare lo demás si te encargas de los jefes de las demás familias que quedan en el país. Mi socio y yo los necesitamos muertos lo más pronto posible. Pero omite a la organización de los "8 preceptos de la muerte" y su líder Kai Chisaki. Él tiene interés en ellos.

-Cumpliré lo prometido. ¿Eso es todo? Tengo una cita.

-No. El próximo fin de semana veras a mi socio y tendrá otra oferta monetaria para ti, otro trabajo por así decirlo.

-Claro.

Cuando colgó, se enfoco a sus víctimas.

-¿A que íbamos? Ah sí.

Caminó un par de metros a la derecha y luego saco con un diablo, un barril rojo de tamaño mediano.

-Esto es un ácido oxidante en grandes cantidades. Esto lleva a cabo un proceso llamado hidrólisis alcalina, degradando el cuerpo humano a un estado líquido en cuestión de horas. Si entra en contacto con la piel puede generar quemaduras profundas generalmente con dolor, y luego la muerte de los tejidos. Interfiere con el metabolismo del calcio en el cuerpo, por lo que puede causar toxicidad sistémica y paro cardíaco.

Al decir estas palabras la familia entro en un pánico profundo, se movían de un lado a otro tratando de librarse inútilmente.

-Primero lo que hare será violar a tu hija y luego a tu esposa. Mientras que tu observas impotente de hacer algo en contra mía. Luego de divertirme, te pondré a remojar tu cabeza en el barril y oír como sufres de una muerte agonizante. Por último, les daré el tiro de gracia a ellas con mi pistola y las disolveré como a ti.

Todos ellos no pudieron entras mas en pánico. Gritaban por piedad y el no escuchaba sus suplicias.

-No se haga inocente Fujimoto. ¿Cuántas niñas traficas con países de Latinoamérica? ¿Cuántos inocentes asesinaste? Digamos que será el pago de tus pecados.

Dejo el barril en su lugar y se acercó lentamente hacia la señora y su hija.

-Primero iniciemos con la hija.

Por último afuera del complejo, se oyeron gritos desgarradores que estremecen el ambiente. Por varias horas fue así, hasta que finalmente se callaron. Aquellas personas sufrieron una muerte cruel y violenta, resultado de los pecados que cometieron y por ser parte de un plan mas grande que involucra la destrucción de la sociedad que conocemos.

_**Dato extra:**_

_**La trata de personas en Japón**_

_· __**De acuerdo con la policía de Japón, en 2017 se registraron 46 casos de trata de personas.**_

_· __**Del total de víctimas que las autoridades atendieron, 28 eran japonesas, 13 de otros países asiáticos y 1 brasileña.**_

_· __**Según los expertos, las estadísticas de los gobiernos no alcanzan a reflejar la verdadera magnitud de la trata en sus países porque muchos casos nunca llegan a ser conocidos.**_

_· __**En 2018, en su informe global sobre trata de personas, el Departamento de Estado de EE. UU. señaló: "como se ha reportado en los últimos cinco años, Japón es un país destino, fuente y tránsito" de víctimas de trata.**_

_· __**"Hombres, mujeres y niños del noreste, sureste y el sur de Asia, Sudamérica y África viajan a Japón por empleo o matrimonios fraudulentos y son sometidos a trata sexual".**_


	6. V

_**(9)**_

Ya era de noche y caminaba en la cera, pensando sobre todo lo que me paso hoy. La culpa me invadía en cada momento en que pensaba lo que había hecho. Mentirle a mi maestro sobre lo que voy a hacer con esa chica. Sentí que eso era traicionarlo, pero no podía retractarme de lo que hice.

_**(...)**_

-Dices que conoces a Gran Torino desde hace mucho tiempo y dices que él te contactó para entrenarme, porque considera que All Migth no me entrena adecuadamente. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Si. Incluso conocí a Yagi desde que era un niño. Diría que me recuerdas a el un poco.

Realmente se me hacía difícil de creer sus palabras. A simple vista parecía una chica de mi edad o una adulta joven. Pues, Torino es alguien de la tercera edad.

-¿Cómo creerte? A menos que tengas un quirk de inmortalidad y eso jamás se había visto.

-Si. Tengo ese poder. Incluso estoy a punto de tener casi como... 111 años.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible. Si es cierto, eso lo cambia todo. Por años los villanos han querido tener ese poder e incluso los héroes. Todo ese poder sin límites puede hacer una diferencia...No pude ser...

Sin quererlo me emocione al oír sobre su poder, y termine haciendo el mismo murmullo que mis compañeros siempre terminaban incomodos.

-eh... ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué murmuras tanto?

Ahí me di cuenta de que tenía que parar y me avergoncé como siempre lo hago.

-¡Ah! Lo siento. Siempre lo hago cuando me emociono y me pongo analizar lo que me dicen. Veo las posibilidades y eso.

-Eres raro

-Me han dicho.

-¿Qué dices? Te entreno o no?

De ahí me arrepiento por lo que dije a continuación y no pensé mis acciones, pero tenía que probarla.

-¿Prueba que eres inmortal?

-¿¡Qué?! No hablaras en serio.

-Confiare que eres conocida del maestro Torino. Si me demuestras que si esa es tu habilidad.

Luego la mire con las pocas agallas que rejunte en ese momento y la mire desafiante. Vi en su mirada que indicaba que no tenía otra opción en acceder a mi petición.

-Bien-dio un respiro largo- Te lo demostrare, pero no me reclames de tus pesadillas.

-Un momento ¿¡Que haces?!

De repente ella saco una pistola de gran calibre de una parte de su cintura y luego se lo apunto en la cien.

-¡Espera! ¡No me refería a eso!

-Ni modo, así tú lo pediste.

Ella acciono su arma y lo único que pude distinguir era la mitad de su cabeza volada en pedazos y varias partes de su cerebro, sangre quedo impregnado en mi ropa. Lo único que pude hacer era gritar asustado. Pero lo que vi después, simplemente me asombro. Su cabeza empezó a regenerarse a una velocidad increíble, era como si se cerrara como una cremallera. Hasta que finalmente se pudo distinguir su cabello y su rostro.

-¡Arrrg! Siempre es un dolor de jaqueca cada que me vuelan la cabeza. Se me había olvidado la sensación-decía apenas parándose del suelo- ¡Mierda! Tendré que limpiar todo este cochinero si quiero vivir aquí.

¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡TENGO PARTES DE TU CEREBRO EN MI ROPA!

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, enojado por la escena que presencié.

-Tú eres el idiota aquí. Tú eres el que reunió agallas en decirme que probara mis poderes.

-¡Había otras formas! No sé, como una foto o algo.

-Dime ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI ESCRITORIO?! Acabo de llegar al país hace unas horas.

Tiene un punto y no pude replicar nada más.

-¿Ahora si me vas a creer? ¿Yo que gano con mentirte que no conozco a Torino? Créeme me arriesgo mucho a esto. Más con revelarte que soy inmortal.

Entre más lo pensaba, más tenía sentido. Este es un poder por la que alguien mataría tenerlo, por lo cual no me imagino que si alguien cualquiera se enterase.

-Si. Te creo. ¿Ahora qué?

Ella de repente saco un cuchillo enorme.

-Ahhh ¡Espera!-dije asustado-

-¡No seas idiota! Te voy a quitar estas cuerdas. Pero ¡solo! si prometes no hacer escandalo ¿Entendiste?

-S.. Si... Lo prometo

Creo que a partir de ahora debo tener más cuidado con ella. Después, ella se colocó detrás de mí y puso el cuchillo entre las cuerdas, pero sentí el frio metal en mi espalda. Cosa que me asusto.

-No te muevas niño.

Luego de que ella cortó la cuerda, me sentí más liviano y pude respirar mejor de lo que podía antes. Cuando me puse de pie, le dije.

-No confió en ti completamente y dime una razón por la que debo aceptar lo que tú y gran Torino me proponen. En mi propia experiencia, él ha sabido motivarme a seguir adelante y me dio la oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en héroe, entreno mi cuerpo y mi mente para cumplir dicho objetivo. Además de que la escuela de héroes ha mejorado mis habilidades en el combate.

Por lo que oí de su explicación no quieren que All Migth se entere de la verdad y aceptar significaría traicionar su confianza. Combinando el hecho de que aún no sé porque no quieren que no lo sepa.

-Te diré una cosa. Puede que esto sea lo último que haga para que accedas, pero lo intentare. Por lo que me conto Torino, All For One está encarcelado pero su pupilo está libre. Ósea que él y su liga están fortaleciéndose para dar batalla a ti y los héroes ¿No?

-Si. Estoy al tanto de eso.

-¿Supongo que sabes la historia de AFO?

-Que al principio de la gran era de los héroes, un villano salió de las sombras con un poder único que roba las habilidades de otros, dentro de una sociedad dividida entre los humanos y los poseían un quirk. El domino el crimen por un tiempo, pero un día su hermano menor entre una pelea o por lastima le otorgo un poder distinto al suyo. Uno en el que en vez de quitar, daba y este podía evolucionar adquiriendo las habilidades de sus portadores

-Última pregunta ¿Sabes las historias de los anteriores portadores?

Me quede callado ante su pregunta.

-No...

-Aunque no lo creas. Estos eventos y todo lo que viene han ocurrido muchas veces a lo largo del pasado. Casi como un bucle infinito. Veras, primero inicia desde el primer portador, quien le dejo su poder a un joven pupilo que considero que sería capaz de utilizar su poder para un bien mayor, ocurre un malvado plan orquestado por AFO y una batalla ocurre y el antiguo portador muere. El nuevo asesina al pupilo sucesor de AFO y así continúa hasta nuestros días. ¿No se te hace conocido? Si esto sigue sucediendo All Migth podría morir y tú serias el siguiente. ¿No quieres acabar con esta larga guerra?

Me quede en shock por lo que me dijo y me puse analizar sus palabras. Tenía toda la razón, esto en un bucle interminable entre él y mis antecesores. Pero lo más que me sorprendió es que mi maestro me oculto ciertas cosas de su pasado a lo hora de explicarme quien era AFO, como ¿Por qué nunca los anteriores nunca lograron acabar definitivamente con él? ¿Quién era su maestro?, Incluso la historia que me contó tal vez tenga distintas versiones que ella solo podría decir.

-Torino me conto que el presintió que tu podrías acabar con esta guerra interminable. Por lo cual confío en su instinto. Como vas ahorita no estarás preparado para finalmente confrontar a su actual pupilo, ni a lo que viene. Considéralo un curso intensivo. Entonces que dices ¿Aceptas?

Era ahora o nunca. Viendo lo que me acababa de decir y mi estupidez, solamente podría decir.

-Si. Pero antes de eso, contéstame dos cosas. ¿Cómo te relacionas con mi maestro y Torino? y ¿Por qué no quieren que él lo sepa?

Cuando lo dije, vi en su expresión que esta última le afecto de alguna manera, la dejo callada y de manera pensativa. Estuvo así por unos segundos, hasta que al fin me contesto.

-En cuanto tu primera pregunta, yo conocí al segundo hermano, el primer portador, le hice una promesa y esa seria entrenar a sus sucesores hasta finalmente acabar con la amenaza de su hermano. La respuesta de la segunda, es que me odia por algo que paso hace tiempo, si me viera ahora, con o sin poderes quera acabar conmigo. Tanto como él y yo estamos conscientes de que lo que puede ocurrir y por eso queremos que lo mantengas en secreto.

En ese momento sabía que no debería preguntar más. Hay a veces que uno tiene dejar las cosas después. Aunque eso no me detendrá para saber que pasó entre ellos.

-Ok. Con eso es suficiente.

-Para aclarar los detalles, te veré la siguiente semana en la entrada del bosque municipal de esta prefectura. El martes si quieres, en tu misma hora libre. Si no vas, yo misma te sacare de la escuela donde resides ¿Entendido? No puedes retractarte.

-Bie...Bien.

Viendo sus métodos poco ortodoxos, la creo capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Oye, creo que deberías quitarte tu chamarra. Creo que por mi culpa, hueles a sangre y partes de mi cerebro. ¡Ya se!

De repente ella se quitó su chamarra de motociclista y luego me di cuenta que ella solo utilizaba una playera y esta estaba sudada, por lo que se le veía algo que literalmente no debía tan siquiera ver.

-Quítate tu chamarra.

Me sonroje aún más.

-¿¡Qué?!

Creo que ella se dio cuenta de mi vergüenza y se rio.

-Jajajaja No te avergüences. Es el cuerpo humano después de todo.

Es mi eterna maldición, estar en situaciones inusuales con algunas chicas. Se acercó un poco a mí y me sonroje aún más.

-Ten mi chamarra, te la regalo.

La tome un poco nervioso y le conteste.

-Gracias.

-Es un placer.

Cuando finalmente me cambie y tire mi vieja chamarra me sentí extraño. No sé cómo describirlo.

-Ahora tienes que volver a tu escuela. Trata de inventarte una buena excusa. Di que te emborrachaste.

-¡No!

-Pues, que te fuiste a jugar pachiko y no viste que hora era o fuiste al bosque de los susidios.

-Qué tal si...

_**(...)**_

De ahí me invente la excusa más estúpida que pude, pero me servirá.

-Argg

De repente sentí un dolor horrible en mi espalda, al parecer los efectos de la droga están despareciendo en mi organismo.

-Solo tengo que tomarme un antinflamatorio y estaré bien...

De repente oí varios ruidos cerca de la escuela. Me escondí sigilosamente para ver lo que pasaba y luego vi a una gran parte de mi clase cerca de las calles buscándome. Luego vi un montón de patrullas rodeando la escuela y los profesores reunidos en la entrada de la escuela. Incluido mi maestro.

-Bien... Tengo que hacerlo. No seas cobarde-me dije a mi mismo-Tu excusa debe ser infalible. Solo ve ahí y diles que te atropellaron y te robaron la cartera.

Finalmente reuní valor y me acerque a la escuela a dar la cara. Probablemente me castigaran.

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
